Straight From the HeartSaiyuki Songfic POVs
by Kenren Taishou
Summary: Ever wondered how some songs seem to descripe your thoughts, your feelings, your present & past? This is a collection of songfics descripbing the feelings of Saiyuki characters at a certain point in their life: RinreiHomuraHakkai-Kanan
1. My Last BreathRinrei's POV

Kenren Taishou: Hi people!!!  This crazy fanfic writer is here once again and this time…writing song fics!!!

Hakkai: And in all her enthusiasm she forgot to mention that she doesn't own Saiyuki!

Sanzo: And thank God she doesn't!!!!

Kenren: Anyways this fic was inspired by yet another Evanescence song "My Last Breath"

Gojyo: Which is also not her property

Kenren: Stop interrupting!!!!! In any case this is Rinrei's POV just before she was reincarnated as a result of being found, so to say "guilty" of having a relationship with Homura.

Fanfic contains bits and pieces of the actual lyrics which are written in italics

So here it goes!

Enjoy!!!(^ ﻥ ^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_My Last Breath (Rinrei's POV)_**

As they drag me away from your last embrace….

**_                                                     Hold on to me, Love_**

**_                                                You know I can't stay long_**

**_                                          All I wanted to say was I love you_**

**_                                                    And I'm not afraid_**

 No…I'm not afraid to admit it.  I love you, Homura and I'm not ashamed.

Do you remember what I once told you?  That if I could I'd die for you?

It's funny…but now I'm dying because of you….

You see, I kept my promise

I told you I couldn't live if you where not there, by my side.

And now I'm…

**_                                                      Holding my last breath_**

**_                                                        Safe inside myself_**

**_                                                    Are all my thoughts of you_**

**_                                                       Sweet rapture light_**

**_                                                       It ends here tonight_**

The end is close.  I can feel it. I'm growing weak…and it's so cold….colder than the icy winter nights...

**_                                                     I'll miss the winter_**

                                            I'll miss so many things…I'll miss you…

**_                                            Look for me in the white forest_**

**_                                                Hiding in a hollow tree_**

**_                                                      (Come find me)_**

                                                   Come find me, Homura

                                                        Don't forget me…

**_                                                    I know you hear me_**

**_                                                I can taste it in your tears_**

                                                      I'm trying to hold on….

                                                           A bit longer….

                                          To this image of you I have in my mind

                                       They are trying to erase all my memories…

                                                          But they can't.

                                                           …Because…

                                                       I won't forget you

                                                              Your face

                                                             Your voice 

                                                  Every moment we secretly shared

                                                     Every memory I have of you

                                                         Are safe inside myself

Homura, don't blame yourself for what is happening to me.  

The choice, to love you, was also mine and so is the fault.

Please….I'm not blaming you!  I know you'd rather die yourself then see me suffer

I know you'd spare me from all of this if only they had let you…If only they had given you a choice…

I see you…..

**_                                            Closing your eyes to disappear_**

**_                                      You pray your dreams will leave you here_**

**_                                        But still you wake and know the truth_**

**_                                                     No one's here._**

****

**_                                                    Say goodnight_**

**_                                                  Don't be afraid_**

                                                     I still love you

                                                 I will always love you

I feel myself being dragged away from my body…

My soul pulled away from me and forced into another prison

It's painful…

More painful then I imagined it would be

It's getting hard to breathe…

I'm going numb… 

I feel sick…

All the sound are muffled

All I can hear is you

**_                                               Calling me _**

**_                                              Calling me _**

**_                                       As you fade to black_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kenren:** I hope this wasn't that bad…Rinrei is mentioned so little that it was kind of hard to write this…I had the intention of continuing the fanfic by writing Homura's POV as a song fic to 'Imaginary' by Evanescence…but I'll guess I'll see what kind of response I get from you guys with this one, so please review!!!!


	2. ImaginaryTo Escape Your Chains

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Evanescence songs used in this song fic nor do I own Gensoumaden Saiyuki.

Hi Everyone!!!!

I decided to update this fic…writing song-fics is really cool and guess what? I got Yaone-Chan a.k.a Chelle86 hooked on writing songfics too!!!!  She writes them as POVs for Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters and I have to admit that the Drusilla one is really good *this is coming from a person who can't stand Buffy so the song-fic must be really something for me to like it*

A hundred thousand thank yous to anyone that has bothered to review- you guys are the best! Top of the Pops! I love you all & all your fanfics!

Anyways, as mentioned in the previous chapter this is Homura's POV to "Imaginary" a song by Evanescence, track number 7 in their album "Fallen", published in 2003….

**Gojyo:** Whatever…just get on with it!

**Goku:** Keniiiiii…Can I have that last piece of chocolate in your fridge…it looks so tasty…

**Kenren:** Don't you DARE!!!!....Gomen everyone… (^_^);….As said before : Homura's POV- the reasons why he rebels against all the gods in Tenkai *Go Humura rebels rule* and creates a new world for himself….

Enjoy!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Imaginary…to escape your chains_**

**__**

_                                               I linger in the doorway_

                                              Between two worlds

                                                  Part of both

                                              Belonging to none

  __

_                                                 Let me stay_

_                                     Where the wind will whisper to me_

_                            Where the rain drops as they're falling tell a story_

                                    Isn't that what we dreamed, Rinrei?

                                           A world without taboos?

                                             A happily ever after?

_                                     In my field of paper flowers_

                            I still see you in that field of yellow flowers

                                  …I close my eyes and I see you…

_                                      I lie inside myself for hours_

_                                 And watch my purple sky fly over me_

                                                  In that way                            

                    I escape the corruption of this world that has torn us apart

_                                         Don't say I'm out of touch_

_                                 With this rampant chaos-your reality_

                      The reality you who call yourselves gods try to hide

                       _I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_                       The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

                               The nightmare you have made me live

                                      You could not kill me

                                              So instead

                                       You have damned me

                   I cannot break free from the chains you have put around me

                                                   …But….

_                                     I lie inside myself for hours_

_                              And watch my purple sky fly over me_

                                      Waiting for the right time 

                                      Waiting to create a world

                                       Where we can be free

                                       Where we can be together

                                            …..Rinrei……

_                                Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_                                 Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

                             For the fear of not hearing your voice in my head

                                        For the fear of being alone

_                                Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

                                       Your memory haunts me still

                                            …..Rinrei….

_                                   The goddess of imaginary light._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kenren: Tadan! End of the second chapter! Hope you liked it!!!**

 I strongly recommend "Anywhere" by Kodomo Hikari, it's also a song fic by Evanescence based on Homura's POV (she wrote it first…I got the same idea by co-incidence) It's really really good!!!!!


End file.
